Genesis
by xScreambird
Summary: Two heroes become partners with the intention of never needing one. But that's what it is all about right? Taking what you need, not what you want. But what happens, when despite all the odds, even time pushing the two apart, they find what they want and need in each other? Love, friendship and fate itself are tested when The Black Canary and Flash become Central City's heroes.
1. Chapter 1

Genesis

Chapter One:

There was something in her mind that was screaming at her. She inevitably heard the news from Thea and Diggle that Oliver and Felicity were consequently over due to the recent events revolving a situation that dealt with Laurel. Samantha, Samantha was a woman that she knew was trouble when Oliver and her were younger. Despite all the years, finding out that Oliver cheated on her more than just with Sara and the others that she knew of, it stung, and the fact that Samantha had Oliver Queen's child caused her stomach to turn. Deep down, Laurel knew she shouldn't be as bothered about it, certainly not as much as Felicity, but still… It was so hard to maintain the focus on this scout tonight. Diggle was with Lyla, so it was Speedy, Oliver and well…Laurel of course. Damien Darhk was no where to be seen but for some odd reason vertigo was making its way back out onto the streets again. Thug after thug, Oliver was taking his frustrations on each punk that sold the drug. No Overwatch, no Spartan. Laurel paused and took a step back after Oliver managed to pull himself away. Thea had been back away, conveniently for Black Canary. "Oliver." She called out, her voice in dire need of finding some sort of strength. "Laurel." His voice was stand offish, usual Ollie. She swallowed and took a step forward. "Oliver, we need to talk." Did she really need to bring this up now? She clenched her jaw as she heard his next set of words. "This is not the time, I want the police to round these guys up, so we can call it a night. It's a good night, can we leave it that way." He questioned, and with a quick reply of: "No." Green Arrow turned his head to look at Black Canary who was standing tall in front of him. "We  
are going to talk right now. I understand Oliver, that we aren't together, and I know that you're inevitably dealing with the situation between you and Felicity, but did you ever stop to think of how I was going to handle Samantha coming around and being pregnant with your child, when YOU were with me?" There was silence between the two and Thea, in the distance knew, she knew that this was a fight she did NOT want to get into. "Laurel-." She cut him off. "Did you ever stop to think about how any of this was going for me Oliver? You told me that you are protective of me because you care, but I sure as hell haven't seen that at all lately. Since you came back from the Island Oliver, I have been the one, been the one jumping hoops for your approval. Since Tommy died…when I needed you most, you kicked me when I was down, when I needed you to believe me. When Sara came back and then she died…I needed you to lift me up, and instead Oliver you kicked me down again! You've always found ways to put me as second fiddle when in reality Oliver, I am on the same level as you here in this whole mask and robbers thing we do. But I thought despite everything, you would have at least had some consideration to hear me out tonight. Just for a moment. It's always not now, or why did you do this Laurel. Guess what Oliver, I'm sick of trying to get anyone's approval. I'm sick of being cast out to the side by you, and you've shown me…time and time again, that you don't need me here. Damien Darhk is done with, my Dad is safe, I think it's time I get off the Queen's Gambit while I have a chance." She said, and after, took a deep breath. "Do me a favor though Ollie, if you're truly serious about Felicity, you better make things right. Don't screw it up like you always did with me." She felt his hand touch her wrist, but she pulled it away, hurt shown in her eyes as she took a step back. That classic Ollie stare, that boyish charm. She shook her head. "Laurel…" She turned her heel and took a step forward. "Bye Ollie." She concluded and began briskly walking away. He wouldn't stop her. He never tried to. "Laurel?" Thea questioned as the female ventured forward to wrap her leather clad arms around the woman. "I'll miss you Thea, I promise. I promise I'll keep in touch." Thea knew how Laurel felt, Thea had a knack of seeing those sorts of things. But tonight, tonight was when the Canary left her home and would sing a new tune somewhere new.

Central City

The Newspapers were every where. FLASH IS BACK! FLASH SAVES THE DAY! Gee, if only she had that sort of rep in Starling City. She paused as she heard a grunt from a man behind her. "I think this is the last of it." The pretty brunette released a smile and took a step forward. "Thanks for helping me move my things Dig, it means a lot." She paused as she was met with that wise face of John Diggle. "I suppose I can't convince you to pack it all up again and come back home huh?" She released a chuckle as she gave pause. "No, I need…I need to start fresh and this isn't too far from home so I could always visit Dad. Speaking of Dad…you'll keep an eye on him right?" Diggle gave a nod as if to say of course and the two former partners shared a hug. "Take care of everyone, even when they don't want it…make sure, make sure they are alright okay?" Again, Diggle nodded and the two parted. "I'm just a phone call away Laurel, if you ever need anything…you call me." Laurel nodded, and the two exchanged good-byes and Diggle left Laurel to her new apartment in the heart of Central City. She gave a sigh. All the boxes, all the crumpled newspaper. She needed a coffee…stat. Walking over to her purse on the kitchen table in order to get her keys and purse, the brunette left her apartment, aiming to tackle the monstrosity of unpacking much later. Walking down the street, the female had been wearing a jean jacket with a white wife-beater beneath it. On her legs was a pair of worn blue jeans, her feet wearing sneakers. She caught a few looks here and there. Perhaps they realized she was new, but that was highly unlikely. Searching for a coffee shop to her liking she found a familiar place: Jitters. She smiled moving her hand to open the door and pushed it open. It was a breath of fresh air, and to be honest, it felt good to finally breathe.

 **ENTER BARRY ALLEN**

My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive…  
Typical right? The kind of intro you hear to your typical story about a hero with the mission to save his city and the people he loves from danger. In most cases that might be true, Hell even for the case of the Green Arrow in Star City you would be one hundred percent right but for Barry Allen in Central City, he felt like anything but a hero. Haunted by a speedster he could NOT beat no matter how hard he tried, Barry was forced to live with the reality that the people he fought for, people like Ronnie, Joe West on Earth 2 and…Jay Garrick. All lost because Barry just wasn't fast enough, the Flash just wasn't good enough to stop the man who threatened his world and his friends. Sure his talk with Dig involving his fight with King Shark and his motivational speech may have put the others on board, but it wasn't just that simple for Barry Allen and so he ran. Barry ran and ran and ran as fast as he could go. Sure to his friends he might have seemed alright but deep down he just wasn't and as long as Zoom lived in this or any other world he would never be alright. He had to get faster, he needed to be ready because the next time he confronted Zoom he was going to do anything and everything in his power to stop him once and for all.  
"Hey Barry you read me?" A question from Cisco Ramon back at Star Labs. Placing his right hand up to his right ear, Barry pressed the transmitter within his mask and spoke even if he refused to slow himself down in the slightest. "Go ahead Cisco." Barry called out before he received word on a new Meta-Human target. "Yeah, sorry to interrupt your run but we have a Meta-Human sighting over by Jitters. It's the second one today and people are saying…" But Cisco's voice wouldn't have long to project his information because Barry waste no time in turning one hundred and eighty degrees in the opposite direction. "On it Cisco." It was an action seldom taken by Barry, to just interrupt the information given by his command post and furthermore charge into battle without a plan of action. Perhaps you could say Barry had a lot of steam to let loose and unfortunately for the Meta-Human that involved himself in Central City, this would simply not be his best welcome. "I'm not going to let a Meta-Human hurt anyone else, not anymore."  
And sure enough within the doors of Jitters rose a man in a grey wife beater, blackened jeaned, and black boots. Long black hair flowed down shoulder length behind him with a pair of goggles that blocked his eyes. It was apparent the man was up to no good when he pulled a 9mm standard issued pistol from his pocket and held the place up yelling for everyone to quiet down. Now assuming everyone in the coffee shop was accounted for and seen by the man, it should prove difficult for anyone to slip by and with most dropping to the floor, the man with the gun held nothing to fear. "No one moves and no one gets hurt!" The man yelled before his eyes within the goggles fell upon a certain tanned female who had quite the reputation. "You, you're that journalist everyone talks about. Iris West. Good, you can bring him to…" But before he could complete his sentence his goggles fell upon another face that almost called out to him. Boy was it his lucky day. "And you, why do you look familiar?" He asked stepping away from Iris toward a woman new to Central City. "Star City, that's right, you're from Star City aren't you? The District Attorney? My my miss Laurel Lance all the way here in Central City, it's just gotta be my lucky day. With two important figures and a ton of hostages at my disposal, I'm bound to get everything that's coming to me." The man said with a laugh before a huge gust of wind pushed through the door. It was signature, classic, and to him cliché. "And then there's you…" He said turning to his left to see the man in red and gold standing in place with his eyes focused on the man with the gun. "The Flash, here to save the day?" He asked with a chuckle to his voice.

"It's simple, you let these people go and we can resolve this without any violence. I don't want this to get worse. Please, just put the gun down and…" But before he could finish his sentence the man with the gun pointed toward the Flash, pulled the trigger four times forcing several stray bullets to scatter from the gun aimed in his direction. That was when The Flash act just as quick and reached out to shift each bullet so neither of them would harm any civilians nearby before he pushed forward and with one clubbing shot balled up his right fist and cocked it back before he thrust it forward striking the man in the face with the intensity added by his lightning fast speed. Taking down the man, maneuvering the bullets to avoid contact with anyone, and taking the gun from the culprit, Barry disarmed the gun and tossed it to the ground before gave an emphatic cheer. His eyes stood upon the man for a moment before he turned to Laurel first. A small grin upon his face and a tilt of his neck to the right and Barry asked, "Laurel? What are you doing here?" He questioned with a small smile to his lips. When she gave him her answer he turned around for a moment and then turned back to Laurel. "Hey one second, I've gotta check to see if Iris is okay. It's good to see you though." He said with another time before he stepped toward Iris West. "Hey, you alright?" He asked taking a knee beside her. "Yeah, I'm fine. But he's not." She said with a grin before Barry came to nod. "Yea, you can say that again." And that was what he found odd. Stepping to the side and touching his right hand to his mask again, Barry radioed in to command, "Cisco what's the deal, I thought you said this guy was a Meta-Human?" he asked with concern to his voice. "I thought so too. I'm not sure maybe…wait…BARRY TURN AROUND!" Cisco shouted before Barry did just that with enough time to catch the man's arms  
shifting from normal flesh and bones into what almost appeared to be whirlpools before he held his right arm out forcing a gust of water to expel from his right arm in Laurels direction.

Barry didn't have time to think. Acting quickly, he mustered as much speed as he could and jolted through the room in order to bypass the man and place himself between Laurel and the oncoming whirlpool of water. Holding out his arms in order to hug the female toward him, Barry took the shot from the whirlpool to the back and was forced forward to the ground. It stung, like a mother fucker but Barry wasn't down for the count. "Argh…" He groaned before he picked himself up slightly, "Laurel are you okay?" he asked, hoping to receive a positive answer before he turned back toward the man and took off in a blinding speed toward him now. Before the man had a chance to attack, Barry reached out with his right hand and cupped the face of the man using all his momentum to drop him toward the floor. In one swift motion he dropped the man, mounted him, and balled his right and left fists before he let his anger take over for just a moment. Thrusting his right and left fists forward he decked the Meta-Human clean across the face over and over and over again before the Meta-Human dissipated into an aquatic form. The water that merged with the ground soon found it's escape in various directions and the Meta-Human was gone. "Damn…" Barry said when his last punch was held back. He couldn't wait and with his blinding speed he didn't have to. Taking off to his right and leaving the entrance of the store, Barry returned to his base of operations, Star Labs where he lowered the mask of his costume and paced around awaiting Cisco's evaluation.

Dinah Laurel Lance… The brunette faltered as she heard an all too familiar voice and she turned her head, but when she looked, there was no to look at. Latching onto a look of confusion, Laurel finished making her order of the Flash; a bit weird, but appropriate. Saying a quick 'Thanks!' The female exchanged her money for delicious warm coffee. 'It's a new start Laurel.' She told herself as she looked around. Suddenly as if time stopped before her she was found to be one of the many held at gun point. Then, then she was being addressed by the foe. She questioned as to how to lure this idiot away from everyone. She could see it now: LAUREL LANCE: FORMER STARLING CITY D.A FIGHTS CRIME IN CENTRAL CITY…PHYSICALLY  
She grit her teeth together, she didn't know what to do. But before she needed to do anything here came the Flash. Was it weird that the super heroine had the butterflies when she saw fellow superhero in action? To be able to see what the people see. She paused as Barry took a handle on the situation, knowing that truly, she didn't need to step in. "Flash." She gave a nod. Even with his mask on, she could see his boyish charming grin. He addressed Iris and with a nod she watched him go to her. Laurel gave a smile and took a deep breath. A new start Laurel, a new start. She couldn't help but notice the fact that the man knew of her. "Laurel? Dinah Laurel Lance? Is that really you?" She gave pause and turned around. "Denny?" She called out, her eyebrows furrowed together in shock. "What are you doing here?" Her arms wrapped around the man who adorned a handsome designer suit. "Pro bono work for Central City, I'll be heading back to Gotham soon. What are the chances that I am in the same place at the same time as the Great Laurel Lance and get a front row seat at The Flash saving the day. Chances Lance, I've always told you about them." She rolled her hazel eyes. "Well, are you here visiting or did you—."

Laurel cut him off with the quick response, "moved here just today actually." Dent looked confused at first, but transitioned it into a more hopeful expression. "So Morrow, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" She looked back to where Barry was standing and then she looked back to her college friend. "Maybe another night Harv? I have loads of unpacking and I actually have prior engagements." She looked at Iris at the corner of her eye and she gave a slight smile; at least she was okay. "Another time then, see you around Killer!" She heard Harvey speak to her as he collected is coffee and left the coffee shop. Pausing for only a moment her eyes still lingering on the other woman, she was glad Barry got to her in time. A sigh The leak was expelled from her oral cavity and Laura made her way out of coffee shop and Down the street. She didn't know where she was going, but sipping on her coffee she wasn't quite sure that she cared. She found herself at the docks and she stared at the water. It was the same water that flown into Starling City bay, but here, here it looked so much more clear. Looking at the buoy out away, Laurel knew she had to find a job, anything. She lowered her eyes to the coffee cup nestled between her hands. She sat like this for roughly an hour and from there, the woman considered if she was being smart. She had a great job, great apartment, a good thing going. But did she really? She had no one, sure she had the gang but other than that…Laurel was completely and utterly alone. How sad. But still, she was here to move on from her past and this was her future. Hearing a little jingle in her phone pocket, Laurel pulled it open and looked at it to see the name Oliver on it. She looked at it blankly before pushing it back into her pocket. Sighing the female resorted to standing and bringing herself to the trash can and disposed of her cup. She then looked in the distance and seen where STARLABS was located and that, that was her next direction.

-Star Labs-  
She thought it would have been harder to get in but she was pleasantly surprised that this was not the case. "You should beef up security in here." She smiled as she walked in, and started to take off her jean jacket. "Laurel?" "Hi Caitlyn." The two embraced and it was then that she pulled back with a smile. "How have you been?" Laurel questioned as she ventured to where Caitlyn was previously standing by the computer. "well, I've been better…" Laurel placed her hand upon the woman's shoulder. "It will get better Caitlyn." The reassuring squeeze was wonderful and that allowed the female to smile. "By the way Barry made a nice save today at jitters." Laurel complimented the man in red as she sat in generally cisco's seat. "It was a nice house warming present." Laurel stated as she watched the unreadable symbols on Caitlyn's computer. "House warming? As in you're living here in central city?" Laurel nodded her head to Caitlyn's question. "Had to put myself in a spot to allow myself to get better." The two shared a look of understanding. Caitlyn knew of Laurel's past with Team Arrow and more specifically Oliver Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

Genesis

Chapter Two

 **[Laurel]**

The Black Canary and the Doctor had been speaking for quite some time and Laurel was taking in S.T.A.R Labs. She remembered when the facility was being built and by the notable Harrison Wells at that. Hazel eyes went over the equipment as Caitlyn and herself made idle small talk, "What's it like?" Laurel questioned as she propped her chin upon her hand. "What's what like?" Caitlyn questioned as she looked up from the screen that held her latest research on Hydro. "Yeah, what's it like to be in a team that actually works together." Ouch, maybe that was a little bit of a stab towards Team Arrow. Laurel didn't want to feel that way, in fact she _never_ would ever dream that she would, but right here and now, she was still very bitter about everything, especially Oliver. "I mean, we have our good days and bad, but it all comes down to us all being honest with one another even when we've done something not everyone can agree with." Laurel lowered her gaze just a slight bit, looking at the screen Caitlyn was working on. "Don't lose that." Laurel whispered out to Caitlyn before taking a deep breath in.

Barry needed to find this guy before he hurt anyone else and with powers like his, he didn't even know where to start. He knew he was dangerous, that much was apparent but he didn't know to what extent he would go to take down The Flash and that's what scared him. Barry wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt, not after what happened to Jay. He needed to be faster, be better. "Don't worry Barry, we'll get him next time." Cisco said in that reassuring tone before he gently placed his left arm on Barry's shoulder. It was just like Cisco Ramon to see the bright side of things no matter how grim they might be and today was no different. In truth, Barry needed it. The feeling of losing Jay still fresh in his mind, he needed a good distraction, even if he didn't realize it. With a sigh he followed through with a nod. "You're right, we'll get him." Barry finally said out loud which put a smile on Cisco's face. Now when the two stepped into Star Labs, both were taken back by the presence of the blonde. Cisco was certainly happy to see Laurel but Barry was more so shocked. It's not that he was unhappy to have her there, he just didn't understand. First she was at Jitters, now here in Star Labs, was something wrong over in Star City? It wasn't that he wasn't pleased to see her, it's just, well truthfully speaking with all of his emotions knotted up within him he didn't exactly know what to think. "Laurel?" He asked while Cisco took the floor and asked the questions they were all wondering. Now that was unexpected. Laurel Lance was settling in Central City now? Something had to be up, something more, but it wasn't any of Barry's business and he knew that. Still, whatever did happen caused The Black Canary to move and that was a huge loss for Team Arrow, at least in his mind. Barry didn't even know her and he could see how amazing of a person she could be both with and without the mask.

Laurel's hazel eyes shot to the same entrance that she herself entered from earlier in the evening, taking in the two males who entered she sent the two a smile. "Barry. Cisco." Laurel titled her head as a shocked expression fell over the Hispanic male's face. "Speaking of bad ass women!" Laurel's lips turned up into a smile and she pulled herself off of the seat that was normally for Cisco and came to a vertical stance. With this being done, she took the necessary strides to embrace the man in front of her. "Long time no see Cisco." She whispered as she then pulled back from the hug the two shared. "What brings you out here? Some top-secret mission with you and The Green Arrow?" Laurel, who was still obviously bitter from hearing her former lover's name strangled out a chuckle. "Nope, this bird has flown the coop." Laurel was being honest and Cisco, well, he immediately caught onto that one.

Arching his eyebrow in question and looking at the eldest Lance sister he pursed his lips before opening them for a single word question. "Meaning?" Caitlyn had been watching the exchange and pursed her lips lightly at the situation, she knew that Laurel was mainly a private woman and for some odd reason she knew Laurel wasn't too keen on spilling the beans. "I made myself a little nest here in Central City." Laurel admitted and the male's eyes illuminated. "Enough with the bird references lady, you've moved here? Central City here?" He was obviously excited and that made Laurel's sour mood from Oliver transition into a smile from Cisco's reaction. "Yup." It was then that Caitlyn piped up and she sat up straight in her chair, spinning it around a little as she spoke. "That's amazing Laurel! I would show you around Central City tonight, but Cisco and I have this crazy scrabble tournament to go to. Barry." The red-head turned her attention to Barry who she knew was having a very, _very,_ hard time with the loss of Jay. "Why don't you show Laurel around? Being born and raised here, that basically makes you the natural tour-guide."

Truthfully she'd make a powerful impact no matter what part of the world she was in but the thought of her settling in Central City, well it wasn't that bad of an idea. A small smile curved his lips at the thought, until he had the notion to introduce her to some of the other members of Team Flash, and that's when his focus fell on Jay Garrick again. The smile that crept along his lips quickly faded and Barry was left with a sense of sadness again. His eyes lowered toward the ground and a gentle sigh escaped him. It wasn't until Caitlin addressed him that Barry broke from his small trance and held his eyes upon the female. Hearing her suggestion Barry gave that usual Barry like hesitation when he truly didn't know how to answer a question. His eyes glanced back and forth from Caitlin to Laurel and back again before he said aloud. "Well, I mean…" but before he could answer, Laurel quickly replied and cut him off. There was no hiding it, Barry was hesitant to be around her, around anyone right now. With his emotions still down from the loss of Jay, the last thing he wanted was to ruin anyones night with his depression. She deserved better than that, especially when it came to a first real night in Central City. But when Laurel began to set her mind and her sights on the door, something inside Barry spoke before his mind could rationalize whether it was a good idea or not.

Laurel was watching the expression on Barry's face and she seen the reluctance and she seen at the corner of her eyes that Caitlyn caught the expression as well. "That's….No, No! That's fine, I have _a lot_ of unpacking and stuff to do. Besides I bet Barry is tired after today you know?" Yeah, part of that expression kind of stung, but Laurel tried her best to not take it personally. The last person that honestly had a good time going out with her was, well, Ted and Tommy. How did that all work out again? Trying her best to muster a smile, Laurel shifted in her standing positioning to shift towards the door.

"Wait…" Barry said out loud almost as if instinct took over and spoke for him. Spending a night in Star Labs or at home depressed and alone wouldn't do him any good. And right now he needed to get his mind off of things and just from the look on Laurels face alone, she needed to do the same. "I can use a night out and there are a couple of places I had in mind. If you're willing, I'll pick you up at eight?" He asked once more with a smile on his face, and this was the first real genuine

smile he's had in a while. Something, something deep inside told him this was a great idea and for once, he was going to follow the positive part of his mind and his heart. She didn't mean to make Barry reconsider and part of her wanted to decline, but she did see the expression from Caitlyn at the corner of her eye. "Well, of course. If you're sure."

"It's a date then!" Caitlyn lightly chirped which earned a curious look from Francisco Ramon.

 **[Barry]**

 _Flashback_

 **"Yeah I don't see anything Cisco. I looked this place around from top to bottom. You sure Hydro didn't escape from an underground passage of any sort or managed to get away before I got here?"** Barry questioned with both eyes taking in the environment over and over again on the off chance he may have missed something. He couldn't let Hydro loose for long. His display at Jitters was proof enough that he didn't have anyone's safety in mind. But when his eyes caught nothing and even Cisco had no information, Barry let a sigh escape him. **"It's a dead end. Look I'm gonna head home and change, I'm supposed to meet Laurel in twenty minutes anyway."** Barry said before he turned with the intention of running off before he was stopped in his tracks by the voice in his head again. **"Whoa whoa whoa, what happened in the past hour and a half? Back at the lab you definitely didn't seem this excited to be hanging out with Laurel tonight. What gives?"** A question that caught Barry completely off guard.

 **"What? What are you talking about?"** He asked with a stagger back and forth almost as if he were having a deep conversation with...his own mind. **"Barry need I remind you I have known you for quite some time now and I know when you're nervous or lying about something? Because I do."** He replied before Barry continued, **"Cisco there's nothing to hide. We're just grabbing dinner and maybe taking a walk. I'm going to be a good friend and show her around Central City."** Barry replied before he remembered it was probably best for him to split. **"Uh-huh, I bet that's all you want to do is show her around and...Wait...Barry one of the cameras just picked him up, look behind you!"** And Barry did just that with little to no time to react Barry was struck by the same tidal wave of water as before. The pressure was enough to push Barry back until his body collided against several crates and graters, one of which was stuck out with a sharp jagged edge pointed in Barry's direction. Luckily the speedster managed to avoid the oncoming sharp edge but his right arm wasn't so lucky. **"Ahh!"** He yelled with his eyes shooting a gaze toward his arm before they returned to Hydro who, just like before, dissipated upon the ground and disappeared. **"Damnit, I lost him again."** Barry said with a defeated tone before Cisco replied. **"It's alright Barry, we'll get him. Get to Laurel, you two have plans."** He said before Barry have a nod. **"Yea, you're right..."** And with that he sped off again before he returned home to change only to then return to Laurel's new apartment.

~Present~

He could see the concern in Laurels eyes and it took him off guard. For someone who knew the profession and understood what it was they did for a living, she was still so caring and so compassionate for life. It was, uplifting and boy did it help him at the moment. A smile played across his lips before he felt her fist jammed across his chest in a playful manner. **"Ow, okay I'm sorry I'll be careful."** He said with a harboring chuckle toward the woman and her concern. Her comment forced a chuckle out of him but her following comment even left him momentarily speechless. **"O-Oh?"** He said with a half smile and look of curiosity. He couldn't for the life of him understand why that comment left butterflies in his stomach and why he wanted to pursue it to see if there really would be another night like this. But as much as Barry wanted to question it, he left the topic alone and simply smiled his Barry smile toward her flushed face and her stumbling words. It was cute, very adorable for someone like Laurel Lance. It was a new side to the all work no play DA during the day and Black Canary by night. Maybe this move to Central City will tell Barry more about Laurel as they went on. Lord knows right now, Barry wanted nothing more. **"Uh-Yea sure we can do that."** He said half answering half caught in his thoughts about...well about her. **"Theres actually a new movie out about King Kong. I think Grodd gave hollywood some new ideas."** He said with a chuckle. **"If you're interested we can go see that and maybe grab a bite to eat on the way."** A gentle nod escaped him. **"I'm just gonna patch this wound up really quick and change my shirt...A shirt that I need to get."** Yet again another chuckle. **"One sec..."** He finally said before he sped off out of the apartment with his super-human speed.

It didn't take him long at all to return to the apartment with a new button down shirt in hand. **"Okay, I'll be out in a second. Which way is your bathroom?"** He asked hoping Laurel would show him. If she did he'd step into the bathroom and quickly undo the button down shirt he already had. Adorned in a pair of white sneakers, blue jeans, and what was a blue button down shirt, Barry rid himself of the shirt and remained shirtless for a moment whilst he grabbed a hold of the new white button down shirt that wasn't a blood mess before placing it beside him. He had every intention of putting on the shirt but first he reached into the medicine hoping Laurel, like the rest of the masked heroes, had an extra ace band and sure enough she did. With a smile on his face, Barry quickly wrapped the ace band around the gash in his arm before he cut a piece and put the rest of it back after of course he washed and sanitized it. Alright, patched and ready, Barry turned back to the shirt and put it on before quickly buttoning each button. Ready to go, he stepped from the bathroom and returned to the living room with a smile. **"You ready?"** He asked before the two hopefully aimed for the door so they could exit the apartment. The first couple of minutes of the walk was relatively lively, Barry explaining a few of the landmarks to Laurel before explaining their significance. But it was when Barry got around to the questions that things might get interesting. **"So hey, how've you been? I've been rambling on about Central City and didn't even have a chance to ask, why did you decide to move to Central City?"**

 **[Laurel]**

|FLASHBACK|

She hesitantly agreed to having dinner with the Flash: Barry Allen. She paused as Caitlyn volunteered the two to go out to dinner. Laurel wasn't a fool, she knew that Barry didn't want to go and that made her feel a bit reluctant. She would make sure to make Dinner go more smooth and quick. She swallowed as she cast Caitlyn a reassuring smile as if to say that it was alright and got up bidding goodbye to the others as she looked towards Barry. "See you around 8ish? Here's my address." She scribbled the digits and letters on a piece of paper then handed it to him. Assuming that he agreed the female gave pause, and look at the man before walking out of Star Labs. A look radiating on the face of Cisco as if to say: "What are you thinking Caitlyn!?" But still, Caitlyn smiled, looking at the doorway that Laurel had passed through. In her apartment she changed, showering, and even managed to get some of her unpacking done. She was almost certain that Barry could find the apartment, It's in the heart of Central City. Wearing a sequin sweater that had a cream hue to it, Laurel also wore form fitting leggings that were jet black that led down her toned legs only to fall into grey knee high boots. She gave a sigh as she quickly realized that Barry was late. 8:23PM.

She did know that he didn't look like he really wanted to come out with her and she could understand that. Sighing out, she looked over at the clock and crossed her arms to keep herself warm. Damn the heat in this apartment, they still wouldn't have it turned on until tomorrow. She watched the hands of the clock as it mesmirized her into a day dream. A day dream that when Laurel heard the buzzing of her phone she immediately answered it. "It's Laurel!" She chirped but it was the all too familiar sigh she heard on the other side of the phone that reigned her into reality. "Laurel?" She didn't answer as she didn't know what to say. "Laurel I know you're there, I can hear you are breathing. Why have you been ignoring ALL of my calls?" She wanted to clear her throat but it just didn't come out that way, she just spoke. "Because Oliver…I have nothing to say, I said it all. Listen, I've…I've got a date to head to, and its' rude to leave my date waiting." Date Laurel? Really? "Laurel…" His voice was almost pleading. "Please, just…come home?" She thought about it nearly a dozen times alone today. "No Oliver. Now please, please don't call if it's not important." Laurel's reply was short, and she wasted no time clicking the big red 'END PHONE CALL' button on the bottom of her screen. Releasing a sigh, she would have rubbed her forehead with her palm as if to calm her nerves. "Welp, I don't think that date of mine is coming."

WHOOSH!

| PRESENT |

It didn't take Laurel long to realize that while the gash didn't look good at all, she knew he would be alright. Still, she worried and wanted him to clean up, superhero or not, he needed to take care of himself. "Yeah, sorry I had a Felicity moment there for a minute." She shook her head a bit before looking at him with that goofy smile of his. She turned her face away, mentally scolding herself. "Grodd…oh yeah! Giant, Genius Gorilla right?" She recalled that particular news section and conversation between Team Arrow. "Yeah, I'm up for it. It's been forever since I've been to the movies." Laurel noted as she looked towards him, nodding her head to his suggestion of getting something to eat. "Good, because if SOMEONE wasn't late I might not be hungry as a lion." She touched her stomach teasing him for a minute. With Barry talking about patching up his wound she was about to offer to stich him up, but he concluded he required a shirt. That was true, he very well couldn't go shirtless. Slapping herself mentally, Black Canary scolded herself before the mental images grew too erotic. But before she could look at Barry again, he sped off causing her hair to push past her shoulders and the air nearly took the air from her lungs.

"Yeah, I'll have to get used to that." She whispered out as she turned her back to where Barry last stood in order to pack her essentials and by the time she would pack the last item, Barry had already returned. "Uh…yeah! Bathroom, Bathroom…" Sh*t! She had to get used to the new layout of this apartment. "Uhr..down the hall second door on the right." She spoke as she walked towards the bathroom with him and turned on the light for him. She seen him unbuttoning his shirt and Laurel took a good long look at the man and with her eyes scanning his body. She snapped her eyes away. "Uhh, here I'll put it in the wash for when we go out and you can pick it up after dinner!" She called out, holding her hand to the man who was undoubtedly still shirtless. "And Barry, if you need help, let me know." If Barry gave had given her the garment like she only would assume that he would, she would go to the washing machine and put the shirt in, with the laundry detergent with several other ingredients that were sure to get out ANY blood stain. Superhero recipe. When Barry was done, the female heard a "You ready?" and Laurel nodded grabbing her purse and putting it on her shoulder. She was walking with Barry and quite frankly she enjoyed the company of the man next to her. Everything he introduced to her was honestly interesting, Hell, if Barry would have came to Starling City, Laurel probably would have been able to tell him everything. "I..I have been good actually. I met an old college friend here and he's working with the courts here in Central City, I might see about doing that myself. New start and all that. "I moved…" She gave pause.

" _Oliver." She called out, her voice in dire need of finding some sort of strength. "Laurel." His voice was stand offish, usual Ollie. She swallowed and took a step forward. "Oliver, we need to talk." Did she really need to bring this up now? She clenched her jaw as she heard his next set of words. "This is not the time, I want the police to round these guys up, so we can call it a night. It's a good night, can we leave it that way." He questioned, and with a quick reply of: "No." Green Arrow turned his head to look at Black Canary who was standing tall in front of him. "We are going to talk right now. I understand Oliver, that we aren't together, and I know that you're inevitably dealing with the situation between you and Felicity, but did you ever stop to think of how I was going to handle Samantha coming around and being pregnant with your child, when YOU were with me?" There was silence between the two and Thea, in the distance knew, she knew that this was a fight she did NOT want to get into. "Laurel-." She cut him off. "Did you ever stop to think about how any of this was going for me Oliver? You told me that you are protective of me because you care, but I sure as hell haven't seen that at all lately. Since you came back from the Island Oliver, I have been the one, been the one jumping hoops for your approval. Since Tommy died…when I needed you most, you kicked me when I was down, when I needed you to believe me. When Sara came back and then she died…I needed you to lift me up, and instead Oliver you kicked me down again! You've always found ways to put me as second fiddle, when in reality Oliver, I am on the same level as you here in this whole mask and robbers thing we do. But I thought despite everything, you would have at least had some consideration to hear me out tonight. Just for a moment. It's always not now, or why did you do this Laurel. Guess what Oliver, I'm sick of trying to get anyone's approval. I'm sick of being cast out to the side by you, and you've shown me…time and time again, that you don't need me here. Damien Darhk is done with, my Dad is safe, I think it's time I get off the Queen's Gambit while I have a chance." She said, and after a moment, took a deep breath. "Do me a favor though Ollie, if you're truly serious about Felicity, you better make things right. Don't screw it up like you always did with me."_

She breathed in and looked at Barry. "I found out about Samantha and William." Maybe Barry had been a bit confused, did Barry know about Laurel and Oliver? It has been Felicity and Oliver for a very, very long time now. "Oliver and I were together when William was conceived." She told Barry about Oliver's infidelity which might have come at a shock to anyone who didn't know of his playboy methods when he was a teenager. "Not only that…but I needed a change of pace." Pun intended? Perhaps. "I needed to leave all the bad stuff behind and start fresh. I couldn't do it there, and besides…there is crime everywhere, and I'm sure you wouldn't mind me rounding up some non-meta human bad guys while you guys take care of everything big-bad and ugly?" She questioned as she looked at Barry. "God, I'm sorry. You _definitely_ do not need to hear this. Central City was so much more interesting than my pity party! Anyways…Barr…I'm starving." She teased as she attempted to segway from this conversation to something entirely else.

 **[Barry]**

The breeze swept past them and truthfully it felt amazing. The cool breeze with nothing else to bother them from their walk and talk. It was a moment seldom taken by Barry and he could only assume the same went for Laurel and God was it needed. Barry felt great with the only worry on his mind being the woman beside him and the trouble she went through. This wasn't to say her problems weren't as important as his, it was just nice to know he could potentially help without having to resort to violence. The smile on her face was reassuring and God for the first time in quite a while he was happy to know he could put a smile on someones face without there being a catch or strings attached. He enjoyed Laurel's company despite his reluctance to accompany her earlier today and he intended to show her just that. If she truly was going to stay in Central City he vowed to show the Canary that the pretty bird was not alone. It wasn't everyday a woman took to his tour guide giving like she did. In fact aside from Iris, almost every other woman would have changed the subject by this point but Laurel, no she just listened without any interruption. It wasn't until Barry caught himself rambling that he opted to calm down.

Part of him was glad he did because it would give her a chance to speak but when her smile faded from her face he almost cursed himself for asking the question that had been on his mind all day. Still, regardless of his opinion on the matter he listened to every word she had to say. He had his moment of confusion when the woman displayed a great deal of agitation toward Oliver and his child and when she explained the situation…well needless to say Barry's eyes widened and reality hit him square in the face. It made sense now, why she was so upset and why the matter pertained to her as much as it did. His eyes were aimed directly in front of him and his mind raced almost faster than his legs ever could. Yes he was still listening and he knew Laurel was doing her best to lighten the mood to her own situation but Barry still…well he still felt terrible. It wasn't until Laurel declared her help for the team and then attempted to change the subject entirely that Barry came to a stop. His eyes fell upon her and for a moment he stood quiet. He knew she'd be confused and even question if he was alright but that wasn't what Barry was looking for. He wanted to see it again, she deserved to have it. In a moment Barry took off to his left with his lightning fast pace that should have created his signature gust of wind as the Red Streak took off without warning.

Luckily it wouldn't be long before Barry returned and when he did he'd hold his own half smile in a charming manner only Barry Allen could give. Holding out his right hand that now held something within it, Barry revealed a single rose for Laurel. He knew this was tough on her and this transition wouldn't be easy at all but that wasn't going to stop him from trying to make it as enjoyable as possible. Holding out the rose toward the beauty he finally mustered the courage to speak. "Look Laurel, I can't imagine whats running through your mind right now and I know one night isn't going to make all of those problems go away. But I promise if you do stay in Central City I'll do everything I can to help make it the best experience possible for you and tonight that means putting that beautiful smile back on your face." His smile widened just a bit before he continued. "And for the record, your problems are the furthest thing from a pity party. I'm always here to listen to anything you have to say." His statement finished with a small nod before hoping Laurel took the rose from his hand. It wasn't long after before his own stomach came to growl. Yup, she had perfect timing with her next statement. "Yea, I think you're right about the food. We should definitely get something to eat and soon before my stomach turns into a Meta-Human." He said with a laugh before holding out his right arm. Tonight wasn't about his problems, it wasn't about her problems, it was just about having fun and forgetting about everything around them. If Laurel hooked her arm within his he'd guide Canary down the side-walk until he came to a bar and grill not too far from the location of the theater. It would be the perfect pit-stop for the two to have something to eat before their King Kong remake. Holding open the door for the two, Barry stepped in after Laurel and let his eyes search the area before he found an empty table toward the middle of the restaurant. "There's a spot." He said guiding Laurel if she accepted and followed after him.

"Your chair miss Lance?" Barry asked holding out the chair for her. If she came to sit, he'd take the chair opposite from her and let a sigh of relief escape him when his eyes scanned over the menu. Naturally, and instinctively, his eyes searched the menu in a matter of moments before he realized just what it was he wanted. He knew it would likely take Laurel a bit more time but that was fine. A gentle smile grazed his lips when he really had a chance to take in the beauty of Dinah Laurel Lance. Wow, how the Hell hadn't he seen it sooner? I guess both of them had their equal distractions and…well moments like these were definitely not thought of with one another. When Laurel did seem like she was ready, Barry gave a nod toward the beauty and turned to their waiter for the evening before he held up his left hand to signal for them to head over. "I'll take the t-bone steak and shrimp combination with mashed potatoes and French fries. Oh uh, I'll have the steak medium rare please and a Sprite to go with it." Yup, the appetite of the Flash was truly a remarkable one. "And she'll have…" He began setting her up so she could make her order.

When she did he let a smile graze his lips once more. When the menus were taken and he really had a chance to admire Laurel in full beauty, Barry said aloud without much thought. "You look really nice tonight Laurel." He said with a slight smile before he flushed just a bit realizing how much he complimented Laurel in the past twenty minutes. He needed to relax, he didn't want to scare the woman away especially when she just got here. So with a sigh he shut his eyes for a moment and allowed himself to be composed before he asked. "S-So you said you met an old friend here from College right? Is he a lawyer too? You think he can help you out and get you a job in the offices here in Central City? If not I'm sure Iris and I can look up a couple of sources to help you out." He offered with a nod. He knew the woman was independent and would likely refuse the help but he offered it anyway. "And hey, in the mean-time I'm sure we can find you something to keep you on your feet. Central City is full of positions…as long as you're alright with frequent Meta-Human attacks of course." He said with a chuckle. "Seriously though, it's going to be great having you help out around the city. We can definitely use another helpful fighter and for the Black Canary to join our side, man I couldn't ask for anything better...We...We couldn't ask for anything better." His last statement made in almost a whisper with a slight stutter when he realized he was showing a great deal of emotion again so only Laurel could hear. He was excited to have her help and he was going to show it, no matter what.

 **[Laurel]**

She was a taken back by his monologue, she listened to every word and there was no doubt that, Laurel could honestly relate herself to him. She lightly chewed at her inner cheek at the fact he was able to admit his fears to her. Laurel Lance didn't waste a moment to watch the man that he was display such courage, such wisdom. She released a smile. Barry Allen was definitely getting a spot of softness in Laurel Lance's book. She inhaled as she found his inspiring words breath-taking. "Barry Allen, you have been listening to John Diggle waaaay too much." She released a laugh, that quite possibly enticed one from Barry. "And for you Barry, I'm so happy you could trust me with something like this. You…you shown me that you trust me and that, that means a lot to me. Not even…" She gave pause and thought of who she was referring to. "Not even Oliver was able to tell me the truth, he always told me last." She said a bit more strongly than she had this entire evening when it came to Oliver Queen.

"Thank you." It was sincere and Laurel couldn't take her eyes off of Barry for some reason. She reached forward and aimed to take a hold of his hand, lacing her fingers with his, holding his hand tightly. "Listen Barry, everything you just said to me is the same from me to you. You are going to defeat Zoom one way or another, there's always a way, and once you find your opening Barry-I've seen it, you're unstoppable!" She smiled at him gripping his hand. "You're going to win Barr…it's simple, you'll have your losses her and there, but the war…the war you'll win. It's just what you do." She leaned forward, her eyes locked with his, "You're something amazing, you just have to believe in yourself." She gave him a reassuring smile before realizing there was another presence. Clearing her throat she quickly took note of the waiter, she quickly released his hand and sat back in her seat as he handed Laurel her burger and fries, first of all YUM! Then came the root beer and then vanilla milkshake. "I'm telling you Barry, Fries and Milkshakes are amazing, and don't be sorry, we are both being fatties tonight. Well…maybe I am but…" She grinned knowing that in a jolt this fella could burn quadruple the amount of calories it would take Laurel in a week. Still, the burger looked amazing—SMELLED amazing. Wow this is really good! Do you want a piece. Laurel gave a smile and nodded her head excitedly. "I love meat!" She rolled her eyes at how that sounded. Jesus Laurel! "I love steak, not meat-meat." She shook her head. "Just me a piece." She murmured, obviously embarrassed. Dinner of course DID go smoothly and she fell right into it, she just…talked and laughed, learned about her dinner mate.

"Well, life was interesting to say the least." She paused finishing her french-fries, scooting the basket over towards Barry as she snagged a few. "Here try. Dip it in the milk shake and eat your fries. It's good I promise!" She whined at the lack of him not trying it. If he did she smiled and continued with her story, a good ultimatum huh? "Alright, so…growing up, I had my Mom. Dad and my Sister Sara. I was the oldest, and tried to look out for Sara the best I could. Mom was a teacher and Dad was an officer for SCPD, not always home for the weekends sort of thing, but they really tried. But honestly what got me into law was as I was growing up, I seen all these bad guys who clearly did something bad, get away with literal murder." She sighed. "I studied and studied, I of course wasn't the captain of the cheer team, but I was on the best debate team in the past twenty years!" She looked at him for nods of approval. It was silly but, it was nice to talk about things without a sword being plunged into them.

"I really wasn't a popular girl either. I originally became friends with Oliver and Tommy because they paid me to do their homework." She laughed and shook her head. "Yup, paid me to do their homework, and somewhere between those days in middle school, we stayed best-friends through high-school." She remembered in Freshman year getting with Oliver, but she wasn't needing to talk about that. "Right out of High-School, went to college, got my Law Degree, second in my class, Harvy being first." She shook her head a little. "Iris, and Joe are so sweet. Joe's that typical cop, but you can tell he loves you and Iris to pieces." She stated with a matter of fact tone. "It's weird because everyone now, everyone is all split up." She whispered out as she shook her head. "But those French fries and Milkshakes are good right?" She questioned with a grin as she used the napkin to dust off her hands. "By the way Barry, you're letting me get dinner, it's the least I can do from me tearing you away from your personal issues." She knew he was going to argue and there was no doubt about that, so there she was placing the most charming smile on for him.

 **[Barry]**

The entire time he spoke he made sure his green eyes watched the woman in front of him. She was listening to every word he had to say and, well quite honestly he was pleased to see it. She could have blown him off and walked the other way. After all this was Barry's problems and it had absolutely nothing to do with her, yet there she sat listening to every word he had to say with her full attention given. God was this woman truly one of a kind. What truly amazed Barry Allen was how easily he could open up to Laurel and explain his problems to the female with the hope that she would not only help him with his problems but also understand that she was not alone. For two people who almost seemed to be polar opposites from one another they sure did seem to connect in the strangest of ways didn't they? He let a sigh escape him when he finished what he had to say only to feel his hand grasped by the soft and gentle palm from the female before a gentle smile curved his lips. Not only did she listen, she had her own reassuring pleas to tell him and…well let's just say he needed it more than anything right now. There was no telling what the Black Canary would do while she was here in Central City but boy was he glad to have her on his side. Not only did she kick ass on the field but she could damn sure motivate someone when they've hit the very bottom. He believed it now, that was it, all it took was for her to look into his eyes and speak truth to him but even he believed he could do it. Barry Allen was going to take down Zoom, somehow someway he was going to beat him and bring peace to this world again. "Thanks Laurel." He said with a smile before his eyes broke from hers to meet the waiter while their hands reluctantly let go of one another. Just from that last look before they dove into their meal he knew, he wasn't letting Laurel Lance leave without a fight that's for sure.

"Yeah you keep telling me about the milkshake and the french-fries but I don't know. Are you sure this isn't a recipe for disaster?" he asked with a question before he questioned whether she wanted a piece of his steak or not. When she approved he cut a piece for her but not before stopping for just a moment to turn his eyes to meet hers. A gentle smile overcame him before his head tilt slightly to the right while his mouth opened just a bit to harbor a laugh. "Oh you do huh?" He said in a teasing manner to further her embarrassment at the unintentional dirty joke made. When she finally asked for the steak he handed it toward her and finally placed his eyes on the fries. "I don't know, I really don't want to end up on the operation bed of Star Labs tonight." Yet again another joke before he finally laughed it off and reached out to take a french-fry into his hand. Now dunking the fry into the milk-shake he lift the fry back to his lips and teeth before he took a bite of what could only be described as the monstrosity of all concoctions. Ironically, when he did take a bite of what he believed would be the worst thing he's ever eaten, Barry had a smile on his face. "Wow…wow this is actually really good." He said with a nod. "Not bad Laurel, not bad at all. But…" He paused to wipe his lips with the napkin.

"Now that I tried your recipe of disaster, you have to finish your story." And he listened to every word she had to say. Her life growing up was very interesting. So different from his and yet in some aspects very similar. Wow, what was it about this woman that drew him in so easily? He just didn't understand but her story, well needless to say it put a smile on his face. "Joe and Iris were definitely a God send to me when everything happened with my dad but your family sounds just as amazing. You were lucky to have them." He said with a smile. "And no matter where they are Laurel, the great thing about family is they'll never be too far as long as they're alive in here." He said pointing toward the nexus of his chest. "I made sure to keep it true and now no matter where I go, my dad…and my mom are always with me." He said with a nod before the check was delivered to the table. He went to reach for it but when Laurel spoke up and said she would pay the bill herself, Barry immediately shook his head. "Laurel n…" he paused before he was given a look from Laurel whilst his hands fiddled with his hands pocket only to grab his wallet but stopped in place. With a sigh he sat back down. "That's not fair, using that beautiful smile to get what you want. If I didn't know any better Laurel I would say you use that smile as a weapon sometimes." He replied with his own smile. "Fine, you can pay. But I don't want to hear any arguments when we get to the theater." He said with a nod before he came to stand when the bill was paid and the tip was made. A bit more on his part as well for the quick service.

When the two exited from the restaurant and took themselves across the street to the movie theater, Barry would come to a short stop just in front of the vintage ticket booths at the outside of the theater. "Hey there, can I get two for King Kong?" He asked the teller who gave him a nod and did just that. A smile upon his face, Barry turned again to Laurel before he held his arm out to hopefully guide Laurel inside with him. If she took his arm and entered into the theater with him, Barry would look around and make sure everything was clear within the theater. It did have a habit of being attacked after all. Once he took note the coast was clear, he turned back to Laurel and smiled. "Ready?" He asked before he pushed further into the actual theater only to then come to a quick stop just in front of the concessions stand. It was strange for someone to still be hungry even after everything he ate but again, Barry Allen was a strange Meta-Human in his own right. Shifting his eyes toward Laurel he asked with hesitation, "D-Do you maybe want some…popcorn?" he asked with a small grin whilst his eyes narrowed slightly in almost a "Forgive me" look.

If Laurel understood and came with Barry, he'd stand upon the line with Laurel beside him. "I told you, sometimes my eating habits can be a bit much." He said with a laugh. "I hope you're having a fun time so far though." His eyes shift toward Laurel's when he spoke with a smile to accompany his question. He couldn't help it, this was perhaps one of the best night outs he's had in months and it was with an amazing woman like Laurel, he'd be lying if he said he was having anything short of an amazing time. If she approved and said the same he'd smile and give her a Barry Allen type of nod of approval. "Good." He said before it was finally his turn. When he did manage to order the popcorn he stepped to the salt and the butter to apply some for the big bucket of popcorn he had before the two stepped toward the theater that held the movie they came to watch. When Barry opened the door for Laurel to step into, the two should have headed down toward the center of the theater before they found themselves stepping into the middle aisle to find two of the middle seats available. If they did, he'd take a seat beside Laurel and let a sigh escape him before the credits rolled. "So, please forgive me if this movie is horrible, I'm not sure what they're going to do with it." He said when he leaned close to Laurel to whisper into her ear as to not disturb the others around him. The movie was about to begin, boy did Barry hope he didn't choose a bad one for them to watch.

[A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying the installments! I roleplay as Laurel Lance and my man roleplays as Barry, we decided to use our writing and show it here! Let me know what you think!]


	3. Chapter 3

Genesis

Chapter 3

[Laurel]

Barry Allen was anything short of charming. She nearly had to strain her eyes as she pulled them from his visage. Holding out the cash and the combined tip Barry and Laurel made, the waiter thanked them both bidding the duo a good night. Good dinner-check. She still held her rose in her hand as she glanced at it ever so often. It truly was a beautiful rose. She released a smile as Barry ordered the two the tickets to KING KONG. She looked at the display until she heard Barry asking about the popcorn. Laurel was mad, or even surprised. "Go for it! I'll steal a few handfuls from you." She admitted. Hey! Tonight was turning out to be a good night for the two, so why not indulge? Barry got the popcorn and she reached over, taking a piece from the top of the bucket, popping it into her mouth. now if Barry looked at her, she'd simply smile and shrug her shoulders. She took Barry's free arm and held it as the ventured to their seats. It was nice, nice to get away from the drama, from the pain, and she was having an incredible night with Barry Allen. Who would have thought? She pursed her lips as she sat down next to Barry, shifting to get herself comfortable as Barry apologized for the potential that this movie could be bad. She shrugged, "I've seen worse. Scary Movie was atrocious, this couldn't be so bad." She admitted as she still unbeknownst to her, was still holding Barry's arm. The movie, honestly wasn't all that bad and just at the final parts of the movie, Laurel heard an all too familiar police radio several rows behind her. She looked at Barry, and probably took into consideration that the movie was actually pretty good and he was obviously engrossed in it.

"10-71! 10-71 in progress at Wells Fargo on 21st and Lightney!" The reception wasn't the best, but as Laurel looks back at the officers who were now focusing on the radio. Then came shooting that was associated with the radio and not the movie. Laurel swallowed and locked eyes with the officer. She was concerned. 11-99! 11-99 we are over-whelmed!" Laurel stood up as did several police officers and despite the many groans, Laurel turned to Barry. "I'm sorry but...I've gotta go. I'll try to be back before the movie is done. If not...ill see you tomorrow?" She questioned but the yelling of the patrons created a situation for Laurel to move. His handsome face. She didn't want to leave...looking into his eyes she gave a sight and darted out of the theatre. She ran outside and seen the officers who just got off duty climbing into their cars. With her purse in hand, Laurel's eyes searched for the nearest alleyway and from there the woman quickly changed into her leather outfit but alas, grey boots with black attire wasn't looking so awesome. Clipping on her necklace Laurel looked out to the street to see even more officers speeding to their destination. Well hey, They wouldn't be worrying about her wardrobe malfunction when she was kicking these guys teeth in. Hiding her purse behind several trash cans, Laurel took off in a run. She followed the sirens, cutting time by making her way through the alley-ways. "Barry please forgive me." She panted to herself as she came to the location of the bank. She paused and took the time to catch her breath. The entire front of the bank was surrounded. The bank was actually quite beautiful with a large infrastructure and beautiful stained glass windows that went the length of the building. Idea! Looking from her left to right and then upward, the Black Canary took note of the fire escape that lead to the top of the building. "Well here goes nothing!" She ran towards the rusted stairwell, yanking it down in order for the Pretty Bird to climb the stairs to get to the top. On her hip she grasped her grappling hook and got Into a perfect position that allowed her to see several cross beams in the bank. She took aim, took a breath and then took a shot. Using her one hand to hold the grapple gun, the other held the rope as she leapt off of the roof and the grappling hook took her straight towards the bank. Releasing a loud canary cry, she broke the glass and made her way safely into the bank. "Isn't that...BLACK CANARY? Black Canary is in Central City!" Several officers cheered as she passed the threshold to get into the bank.

Latching onto the cross beams, Laurel squatted down and watched the situation below. Twelve baddies. All with major assault weapons. She winced as she bit down on her bottom lip. "Okay Laurel. You got this." She was nervous. She didn't have back up this time and while she was capable, back up was nice. "Hey boys, you do know there is a better way to get money right?" She called out as she stood, pointing the gun at the ceiling. They still didn't see her? Ugh! Shooting the grappling hook she brought herself to stand behind the men on top of a large eagle statue. "Yoo-Whoo!" She called out which caught their attention. As soon as they looked, she leapt off of the eagle statue and down on their level. "Just a minute boys..." They surprisingly paused as she stepped forward. "would one of you...lace my boots up?" She lifted her beautiful leg up so that the tip of her boot was eye level and when the masked man's eyes looked at it the female booted him in the face. CRUNCH! "Oh! Broke that one." The other eleven members were shocked at the woman's nonchalant attitude and they ran at her. Bad move boys! Clicking her tongue, Laurel waited for them to come together as a group and then...cue the canary cry! "Ahhhh!" The men screamed and her necklace went multiple different shades of red. The men all fell to the floor and there, Laurel jumped down from the teller's table, her eyes shifting to the night crew here at the bank, "Go on! Get out of here." She called to the victims and of course they wasted no time in evacuating. Releasing a sigh, Laurel reached down and tied the mans wrist together with zip ties. Now came the other eleven. But as she went to zip tie the ninth, Laurels ankle was surprisingly grabbed and she was tugged to the ground. Letting out a gasp of pain. Laurel rubbed her face as she noted the the last three were now coming to a stand. There was a ringing in her ear and it was then that the female's hair was tugged back and she was forced into a kneeling positioning. "Bitch!" She grimaced at being called that. "Since we are going to jail, might as well make it worth while." "I don't know Ed, we should just go-" "shut up! Just shut the hell up and hold this bird bitch's arms back!" She released a groan of protest but she was met with the butt end of the gun of the man by the name of Ed. "You shut the hell up too! I don't want you singing anymore pretty songs ya got me?" He loudly questioned. But Laurel simply glared as she was now kicked in the stomach. "goaaaaal!" The masked man cheered as he threw his hands up in victory as Laurel slumped over, saliva falling from her lips as she felt the wind get knocked out of her stomach. "Ya know, no one had to get hurt! But instead you come down here and do something like this? Awfully stupid don't ya think? By the way where's your boyfriend? Green arrow is it? Must have been a bad break up eh? Guess he won't be the only one breaking something. She began to struggle while 'Ed' turned around. Yanking her right arm towards her chest she threw one of them off balance and that allowed her to stand as she swiped her right arm towards her left and aimed to deck him in the face.

Knowing that the man she shoved back wasn't going to stay out of the action long, The Black Canary swung her right leg around so she made a full 360 circle and kicked the man square in the gut. "Hey Ed baby, but nobody breaks anything of mine, not even a sweat." Ed shocked, turned around and had seen Laurel Charging at him with a series of right and left hooks aimed at his sides and face. She then realized her failure in making contact so she aimed her right leg to kick at the mans side in the effort of stunning him. Again the man stopped Laurel in her tracks using both of his arms to create a barricade at his side and grasped at her leg. With an escalated yell escaping his lips he tossed the woman to the floor which was easy since she was caught off balance. Falling to the floor in a thud, Black Canary released a cry of pain as her elbow cracked against the marble flooring. Pursing her lips, Laurel would soon feel a boot formed tightly against her chest. "Gggggggaaaaa!" She cried out as he dug his heel into her chest. With the man towering down over her she released a painful scream as she lifted twisting her hips in order to swing her flexible body around, her left hand hooking over the mans left leg while her right kicked into his abdomen, knocking him down. Gasping for air Laurel would have tried to get back up but by the time she looked forward she seen Ed holding a pistol at her. "make another move sister and I'll blow the brains out of that pretty little head of yours." Wincing Laurel grasped her chest and sat down on her bottom as Ed scrambled to a stand. He came closer, his breath panting as Laurel's did. "You stupid stupid-" she then swung her arm up and between his legs, literally nut-punching him. He fell to floor in a heap but not before he used laurel's shoulders for foundation. She didn't think anything of it until she felt a searing pain enter her shoulder and all she felt was a hot white blaze. What happened? Her ears were ringing and Ed was on the floor. WHAT HAPPENED? She looked down at her shoulder and seen it. The bullet went clear into her shoulder and there was no exit wound. Her vision was hazy as she seen several officers joining the party. "That Black Canary?" She released a gasp of pain as she took off out back. Some officers had means to go after her but one officer stopped then. "let her go." That officer was joe west. Making her way back to get her purse she went back to her apartment, and removed her vigilante gear. Revealing her white tank top soaked in blood. The female groaned as she looked at the wound. Ollie and Diggle knew how to take care of these things but Laurel still had much to learn. She very well could go to a doctor to fix us so she'd have to do it herself.

[Barry]

They were having a great time, an excellent time in fact and Barry couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe how perfect this night was with the last woman he ever expected to be here, Laurel Lance. This was a woman who worked for the DA in Star City. For her to be here in Central City on a date...was it a date? With Barry Allen was just crazy. Still, Barry enjoyed every moment he spent with Laurel and he simply could not understand why it took so long to realize that this is what he needed. He needed a night out with someone as amazing as her and poof, all his thoughts and worries about Zoom went away too. It was amazing, she was amazing, how the Hell could she do such a thing for him so easily? It was strange, even when the movie was on she reached into his bowl of popcorn and ate with him. She didn't find a flaw in him, something to pick at or chew him out for. Instead, Laurel Lance was enjoying herself with his company and he couldn't have asked for anything more. This was like a dream come true for him. He looked at her for a moment and wanted to tell her just how amazing she was when she suddenly came to a stand. He had been so focused on her beauty he forgot to listen to his surroundings. Finally his hearing picked up the transmission and with his experience in the police force and all his years with Joe, Barry knew right away what was happening. He knew he needed to break into his outfit and get himself on the scene but it seemed Laurel had plans of her own. Hearing her statement forced a questioning look on Barry's face before he opened his lips to speak only to then watched the beautiful Laurel Lance run off. Well, now he knows what it felt like. A gentle sigh escaped him and Barry realized he could escape just as quickly by using the darkened theater to his advantage. So he took off in a flash and raced after the Black Canary by use of the rooftops, keeping himself out of distance from the female in order to keep an eye on her. Something told him tonight, the Black Canary had something incredible to show the world and because of that she would need to do this along. Still, she wouldn't be completely alone. Reaching into his pocket, Barry pulled from it his cell phone before he called the first person he saw on the phone. With a ringing on the other side, the person eventually picked up the phone and Barry spoke. "Hey Joe, I need a favor from you and a few officers."

Now we all know what happened to the dumbasses who thought it was smart to break into anything with the Black Canary around so perhaps it's best if I fast-forward this little story a bit. Knock knock knock, came the sound outside of Laurel's apartment door. If she picked herself up to answer the door, she'd see Barry standing there with his right arm leaning against the doorframe and that small smile upon his face. "It's weird, now I know what it's like to be on the other side of watching someone take off on you in the middle of a date." He said with a small chuckle before he made eye contact with Laurel. "But to see you kick some ass, I guess it was worth it." He said with a wink before he turned to her shoulder and took note of the blood that still soaked her shoulder. A gentle sigh escaped him before his eyes returned to her hazel ones. He knew she'd have questions but before he answered any he asked another of his own. "Mind if I come in and help with that wound? I learned a thing or two from Caitlin patching my wounds since I started." If she agreed and let him inside, Barry would step inside and take his way to the table where no doubt she had her medical equipment before he took note of the products with a nod. He could use them. He then signaled by use of his neck for Laurel to take a seat in the chair and if she did he'd gently pull at the strap of her tank top to reveal the wound in full. First it was time to clean the wound a bit, enough to see the entry. Taking the cleaning swabs, Barry did just that as gently as he could before he spoke to keep Laurel distracted from the pain. "Yeah, I sped off after you left and tailed you on the roof." If she looked toward him with a shocked expression he'd pull his eyes away from her wound and look down toward her with a smile. "Flash, remember?" he asked with a wink before he returned his attention to the wound. "But I've gotta say you kicked some serious butt when you got there." He said with another smile. "I'm serious, I saw the whole thing. It's no wonder why Oliver had you on his team for so long. The Black Canary is a force to be reckoned with. Lord knows we could have used your help a long time ago." He said with another chuckle. "You did a great job out there Laurel, you're definitely the hero tonight." His response came with a nod before he ceased from cleaning the wound for a second and stood up straight to stand in front of Laurel.

His eyes looked upon hers for a moment before Barry said aloud. "Now I need you to trust me with something. I know this is going to seem weird and it might feel a bit uncomfortable but I can get the bullet lodged in your arm without having to open it up further." His left hand reached out to take her free hand in his before he looked back into her eyes. "If you feel any bit of pain, just squeeze my hand but do your best not to move okay. I promise I'll get the bullet out and you'll feel much better." A small nod came from Barry Allen and if Laurel trust him he'd lift his right arm so his hand was lift and bent at the elbow. With a quick jolt of his right hand his entire arm began to reverberate and do so at remarkable speeds. His eyes again turned back to Laurel before he asked. "Ready?" And if she was he'd make sure his left hand held her good hand before his right hand aimed toward Laurel's shoulder before his finger-tips pointed directly at it. Slowly Barry pushed on and within moments his fingertips seemed to phase right through Laurel's shoulder before his right hand searched the inside of her arm. It took about thirty seconds but before long he grabbed a hold of the bullet and pulled his arm out from her shoulder with the bullet in his hand before he set it on the table. "There we go. Feel a little better?" he asked with genuine concern in his eyes hoping she was a bit more at ease. If so, he'd reach back over for the cleaning products before he pulled the dreaded alcohol from the table and looked at the bottle before he looked to Laurel. "Yeah so…this is gonna sting a bit." He said with a slight smile as if trying to apologize before-hand. She was a big girl, he knew that, but no one in their right mind enjoyed being swabbed down with alcohol. Still, he wanted to make sure the wound didn't get infected so he had to poor the alcohol on the swab before he pressed it as gently as he could upon the wound on her shoulder. Again he gave her his left hand and continued to clean the wound until it was fully swabbed down. Once done, he placed the swab to the side and grabbed a hold of her clean swabs pressing it against the wound and an ace band before he began to wrap the wound after cleaning it as much as he could. If she allowed it the wound should be fully wrapped in no time and Barry would finally lift the tank top strap back up with a smile.

"All done." He said before he took the cleaning products and disposed of what needed to be disposed of before he returned the rest to their proper cabinets. Sure this wasn't his house and sure he had to look around for a bit in order to find said locations, but he refused to let Laurel take care of it. Once he did manage to do that he finally returned to the living room and let his eyes fall upon Laurel again with a smile before he took a seat upon one of the empty chairs beside Laurel. "Allllright I think we're good." He said with a chuckle before he sat down completely and looked to her again. "How you feeling?" He asked again just to make sure she was alright. Sure he asked again when he just received an answer moments ago but then that was caring Barry Allen for you. When she did answer he continued. "Laurel I'm proud of you tonight, I really am. You handled yourself very well out there and like I said this team is going to be really lucky if you stick around to help us out. But I do have one request." He said with a small smile. "If we're going to be a team, let's not run off on one another when there's danger. Let's kick their butts together." He said holding out his right hand with that typical Barry Allen smile. "Deal?" he asked awaiting what would either be a protest or a hand-shake. He was hoping for the latter but anything can happen. Either way he'd soon take a look at the time and let a sigh escape him. "It's getting pretty late. I should get back and let you sleep but trust me when I say, I had an amazing night." He said before he came to a stand and turned to the door behind him. "Oh and…" he said reaching into his back pants pocket before he pulled from it the rose he got for her earlier still in great condition. Placing it gently on the table he turned to her with a smile before he placed his hand on the brass knob to the door and gently turned it to open the door. With Barry stepping out from the door frame he soon turned around to take one last look at Laurel before he gave her a goofy Barry smile. In his mind he couldn't believe the wonderful date he just had with such a beautiful amazing woman and the truth is, he didn't want it to end. It had to but…maybe there would be another. "Good night Laurel." He said before he gave her a nod and zoomed off in a flash…all pun intended.

[Laurel]

Laurel was simply confused, why was there knocking at her door. Knock, Knock, Knock…Part of her wanted to be annoyed, but the obvious pain. Releasing a groan of pain, the blond slowly brought herself to door and swung it open. Needless to say that when she did so, Laurel Lance was far from upset any longer. "Barry?" She whispered out, shocked at the man who stood in her door-way. Her heart thumbed a bit as she looked at him, shocked. "What are you doing here?" She questioned but before he would ask a question himself, asking for an invitation into her abode. She nodded her head, for some reason unable to speak, unable to have any words coming out of her mouth. Stepping to the side she leaned against the door as she allowed Barry to come into the house. He was analyzing the medical supplies that she managed to bring to Central City; she needed to order more. She gave a wince as she shut the door as she walked towards Barry who had now turned to her motioning with his body to come over to her. She didn't put much of a struggle in sitting down when Barry asked of her. Scooting herself closer to him in the chair. She looked up at him and gave a smile. "Alright Dr. Allen." She grinned as she gave a slight tease but there was no doubt that the female was in pain as she winced shortly after her smile was on her lips. Her heart thumped but once more as she felt him pull aside her strap of her tank top and she released a hiss as she realized that the cloth had stuck to her wound. "Yeah, I sped off after you left and tailed you on the roof." She bit her lip a bit and raised her eyebrows and looked over at him. He's the Flash. How could she forget? Barry was quick to mention that she was a hero and for the first time she honestly believed him. He took her hand in his and she flushed, her heart beating that much more. "I think you're just using this as an excuse to hold my hand." She playfully said to him while looking up. 'Jesus Laurel, control yourself.' She thought to herself as she fumbled mentally over herself. "Uh…Uhm yes. Ready." She nodded to herself as she gave pause wondering what Barry was exactly going to do. Laurel would feel a tang of pain and was shocked to feel a stinging of pain and she gave his hand a squeeze, but this pain was no where near the feeling of pain that the bullet cause and after nearly half a minute, Laurel would feel her shoulder feeling astronomically better. "It feels…amazing" She released a moan of relief. "Thank you so much Barry." She said to him in gratitude. Rolling her arm around, she noticed that it did go away and she stood. But Barry Allen was far from done with the female, in fact he was prepping the alcohol and not the good kind.

She pursed her lips and grimaced at the man. "No? Really?" She was being sarcastic of course, this was of course, her least favorite part. She released a hiss of pain and stomped her foot downas he touched her shoulder with that bloody cotton swab. It wasn't long before he bandaged her up. How many times had Barry needed to be patched up just like this? She fought the urge to frown at the thought. He was so careful with her and Laurel couldn't help but smile. He took such good care of her, she worried a 'Thank you' wouldn't suffice. "I think you're an excellent physician Dr. Allen." She teased once more as she pat the bandage with her good arm's hand. "It feels so much better, thank you again." She leaned forward a bit and finally took a breath. One day and Central City and she was already shot, but at least…at least Barry came to check up on her. Placing her elbows on her knees, she used her hands to push back her hair from her face as Barry spoke of her encounter this evening and the better choice of action, or at least one more preferred by Barry. She swallowed. "A team?" She paused for a moment, noting his hand that was extended out towards her. "Deal." She gripped his hand as she had moments earlier. She watched his face, and watched his facial expressions. They were a team? It was a new feeling that filled her chest. Why did the word 'team' seem to invoke more emotion than when Oliver ever said it? 'Probably because he rarely said it to you.' There she was again, talking to herself. She noticed quickly that the man had looked at the time and released a sigh. What was wrong with him? Did she- Her racing mind was cut off by Barry's explanation. Sleep? Laurel wasn't sure she'd get any sleep for a while, but to ask Barry to stay was simply out of the question. Laurel Lance was brave enough to stay the night by herself. Her hazel eyes watched him stand and she felt her gut slightly turn. "Oh and…" She watched him pull out something from his back pocket and she began to mentally question if she left something at the crime scene. But it happened to be the beautiful rose her brought to her earlier in the evening. "Barry…" She whispered out as she watched him leave her abode that was slightly less than humble in its current state. "Good night Barry." She said as she watched the Flash zoom off, causing her hair to once again shoot back and behind her shoulders.

NEXT MORNING

Laurel couldn't stand to sleep in her bed, she just couldn't… With the Black Canary sleeping on the couch she woke with a groan as the light peaked through the curtains. "Uhhhhggg." Laurel moaned incoherently as she managed to roll herself off of the couch so she landed on her knees and then on her shoulder that was obviously still hurt as she peaked over at her shoulder past her black tank top and released a groan of pain. "Sh*t…" She mumbled out as she managed to bring herself to a knelt positioning and up to a stand. Turning to her left she seen the rose she put on the table next to the couch on which she slept, she smiled. She needed to start her day, or at least try to. She peered over at her clock as it read 6:11. Laurel released a sigh at those numbers before moving her body towards her bathroom. "God." She had major bed-head and there was no doubt that her wound was in the slightest bit of healing. She groaned as she focused on getting herself ready, a shower, hair drying, all the physical essentials, even going as far as rechanging her dressings. As Laurel went to put her dirty clothes in the wash, she noticed something: Barry's shirt. She swallowed as she picked it up and from the dryer and neatly folded it. As Laurel did this she put extra care into folding it and putting it in her purse. Wearing a black suit and pants, Laurel was set to go up and go job hunting but first…

STARS LABS

Heels clicking against the ground, Laurel Lance's appearance demanded an audience as she walked down the halls, her arms cradling her purse as she made her way to the central control area where she would assume someone would be. Part of her was hoping that a speedster would be there, but it would be none other than the genius Cisco herself. "Dinah Laurel Lance, have you come to see the master?" Cisco would question, placing his hands behind his head as Laurel walked in, sporting a charming smile in the process. "Good morning Cisco. How are you?" Laurel questioned as Cisco went from leaning back in his chair to standing up. "Wonderful now, what can I do you for Miss Lance? But first…how was your night on the town with Barry?" he questioned, leaning his elbows on the desk and perching his chin on his propped up hands. "It was…really, really nice actually. Which is why I had to bring this back…Barry left this at my house yesterday and I wanted to return it, but I am assuming after our late night he must still be sleeping huh?" She reached into her purse and pulled out the neatly folded shirt. Slowly extending his hand, watching Laurel with a questioning expression, Cisco accepted the shirt on behalf of our favorite speedster. With a charming smile, Laurel nodded her head a bit and spoke once more. "By the way, I hope you all won't mind but I would be more than happy to tag along on some of your guys' missions, that's of course if 'Vibe' doesn't mind." She released a grin as she emphasized his code name. "But you guys know how to reach me, I have to go to the court house today and see if there are any firms in need of a former District Attorney!" She flashed the sight of her pearly whites and cast a look towards Cisco. "Tell everyone I say hi and tell Barry I said hello and thanks for last night please?" With a silent nod, Cisco kept his eyes on Laurel Lance. Was she hiding something? Laurel waved towards the genius and had exited Star Labs unless interrupted.

CENTRAL CITY

In town Laurel had just finished a meeting with the courthouse secretaries and as far as she knew she had four potential firms looking at her portfolio and would contact her relatively soon, so what better way to pass the time than spend it at Jitters? Laurel Lance was silent, mainly focusing on herself, pressing the ignore button on calls from Oliver Queen, so the day, was essentially really good in Laurel Lance's book, but one could only assume that a good day for her ended with a good night and despite the fact that she had just been shot the night prior, Laurel was walking on air so to speak. Watching patron after patron exit and enter the establishment, Laurel Lance would sip at her cup o' Flash and browse the internet on her tablet, and found herself looking at recent news in Star City.

[ **Barry** ]

The Next Morning

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ! His alarm went off with a pitch that could send even a monk into a fit of rage. Barry let a groan escape him before he reached over with his right hand and almost shattered the clock when his right hand pressed itself upon his clock hitting the off button. Luckily for Barry he did have the day off and he could take the time to sleep in just a bit. Were it not for that he'd surely have been scolded. After all, starting his day at 11 AM was NOT something Barry Allen wanted to get used to as a forensic scientist. So he sat up from his bed and let his body stretch before he let a long yawn escape him before his eyes slowly opened to the bright rays from the sun that forced him to panic as they rays struck his eyes by surprise only for him to shift to his left and in turn force his body to fall to the ground. "Ow…" He said with a sigh only to then pick himself up to his knees before he rest his posture upon them. Well, like it or not, he was finally awake. Perhaps it was time to do something productive with his day right? Coming to a stand, Barry Allen soon shift his eyes to the right in order to take in the sight of the bathroom that almost called his name. Yet another groan escaped him before he stood up and rubbed his eyes only to start his day by washing up. Brushing his teeth, showering, cleaning up a bit around the house, and finally dressing himself, he was ready for the day. Nothing fancy today, just a Flash T-shirt, with a pair of blue jeans and white sneakers to go with it. The shirt was meant for a small laugh, he figured Laurel would get a kick out of it and that thought alone is what brought a smile to his face. His mind raced to the night before and once again he replayed the events in his head. A wonderful dinner and half a movie with Laurel only to end the night patching her up. Sure to most this might have seemed like a night for a disaster but Barry, truthfully speaking he enjoyed every moment with the Star City blond and…and he hoped he could do it again really soon. A smile on his face, Barry stepped downstairs before his eyes fell upon Iris who was currently working on a report for her job. "Oh hey Barr, where you off too in such a hurry?" Iris asked before Barry stopped at the door with a smile from ear to ear. "Honestly, just letting life take me where it wants me to go." And with a nod he continued. "See you later Iris." He said before he sped out the door with his lightning fast speed leaving Iris confused. It was time for his day to begin…but first…

Star Labs

Zooming through the halls with the lightning that sparked behind him, Barry came to a quick stop just in front of the main room where he and his team usually met. He felt amazing, that much was obvious by the sounds of whistling that echoed through the halls. He was better than great, he almost felt like he was on cloud nine and he just couldn't understand why. Maybe it was the confidence Laurel helped him find in himself last night, maybe it was Laurel herself and how much fun they had last night, he didn't know and he just couldn't understand it. Either way, Barry was happy and when he stepped into the main room of Star Labs with the grin upon his face, Cisco quickly stopped the Fastest Man alive by holding out his right palm like a crossing guard of sorts. "Hold it right there young man." Cisco called out which did stop Barry in his tracks, simply because he wanted to stop and understand what it was Cisco was trying to do. "Uh, everything alright Cisco?" he asked with a c*cked brow and slight shift of his neck to the right. Cisco was never really the greatest when it came to disguising a motive he had or a hidden agenda. In fact he was almost as easy to read as a book in big bold letters. "I dunno Barr, why don't you tell me." He said with his eyes shifting and his slits narrowing just as he looked Barry up and down and left and right. "Yeah, I think everythings fine." Barry said with a smile before Cisco gave a nod. "Uh-huh, I'm sure it is. You and uh, Laurel have a great time last night?" He asked now circling around Barry who stood his ground with his own eyes following Cisco's movements. "Uh, we had a great time…why the sudden interrogation?" He asked again before Cisco stepped back to the desk. "Oh nothing, other than this!" he said with an exclaimed expression before he held Barry's shirt toward him with his right hand. A smile crossed Barry's face before the thoughts of the previous day flooded his mind. "Oh sweet you have my shirt." He said taking the shirt in his hands before he looked it over noticing not only was the stain gone but his shirt was nicely folded as well. It really was the simple things that put a smile on his face. With his eyes still narrowed Cisco watched as Barry took the shirt before he asked, "Is there something you want to tell me Barry?" his arms now crossed waiting for an answer. Barry on the other hand simply turned to Cisco and thought about it before he shrugged. "Um, thanks for giving me the shirt? How did you get it though?" He questioned before Cisco quickly replied. "Your new girlfriend dropped it off earlier." Cisco said with a c*ck of his brow before Barry tilt his head. "New girlfriend? Who?" He asked genuinely confused. "Laurel, Laurel dropped it off earlier because you left it in HER apartment." Cisco said before he took several steps closer to Barry. "What aren't you telling me Barry Allen? What happened between you and Laurel last night?" he asked before Barry pressed his lips together almost to stiffen a smile. "Nothing happened Cisco, we went out to have a bite to eat and that was it. When I went to pick her up I changed shirts really quick because my shirt got bloody from the attack by Hydro." He said now making some room between he and Cisco. "So nothing else happened on your date?" he asked before Barry quirked an eyebrow. "Date? It wasn't a date." Barry replied with his green eyes focused upon Cisco. "Right?" he then asked before Cisco shook his head. "Oh young padawan, you have much to learn about women." That wasn't entirely wrong. "Well it'll have to wait until later. I'm about to head to Jitters to see if I catch Laurel. I know she was going to look for work today and I have a feeling I'll see her there." He said before taking his shirt and backing up toward the exit. "See you later Cisco." Barry said before zooming off. "See you later Barry…AND NICE FLASH SHIRT MODELED AFTER A SUIT I THE GREAT CISCO MADE!" He said once again shaking his head before he turned around to continue his work.

Jitters

And after Barry sped off toward his home to drop off the shirt, he turned around and continued his run until he came to a stop just beside Jitters. He of course made sure no one could see him but when he did come to a stop just far enough from Jitters, he took a walk toward the coffee shop and soon stepped inside. Unlike yesterday however Barry didn't walk in looking for a Meta-Human but instead his eyes searched the place for a certain beautiful smile. Searching, searching…found. Barry saw her, Laurel Lance sitting at a table by herself with her eyes focused on her tablet and a smile crossed his lips. There she was, in all her beauty. Laurel Lance still here in Central City and boy was Barry grateful. He didn't know for sure what would happen until today. For all he knew Laurel could have decided against staying in Central City and went home but from the way she was dressed, the look upon her face, something told Barry that was the last thing on Miss Lance's mind. Taking a step over to the empty line, Barry stepped over to the counter and quickly ordered a Flash of his own before he paid for the cup and gave a nod toward the female at the register. Now Barry took his coffee and made his way across the room until he came to a stop just in front of the table where Laurel sat. "This seat taken?" he asked pointing at the chair across from Laurel. If she turned to face him he'd give her one of the biggest Barry Allen smiles before he sat down in front of her. "How you feeling?" He asked in reference to her shoulder. He needed to know, it was after all still plaguing his mind knowing that she was hurt just last night. If she was doing alright, he'd give a nod before he continued. "Well how did everything go today, any luck on the job searches?" he asked taking a sip of his drink whilst his eyes kept themselves peeled on her at all times. "I'm sure things are going to pop up for you all over the place. You're a former District Attorney in Star City and a kick ass one at that." A nod quickly followed. "They'd be stupid not to hire you." His eyes fell back to his drink before he took another couple of gulps. "Thank you by the way." Barry said with a smile, "For the shirt. Cisco gave it to me earlier and it looked incredible. I guess you must have the perfect recipe for shirts that need cleaning. My lack of cleaning has me wearing this today." He said pointing toward his Flash t-shirt. "Kind of ironic don't you think?" He asked with a smile and a laugh. He felt like a goofball but somehow that didn't feel wrong, not with Laurel. With his eyes set upon Laurel's hazel eyes he spoke again. "I meant what I said last night by the way, about having you as part of the team. I know you'd help us out a lot and we'd be lucky to have you by our side. I don't think the idea of 'The Flash and Black Canary saves the day again' sounds too bad right? Got a good ring to it." Another laugh escaped him. "Besides…" He said pausing for a moment before that stutter took over. "W-w-we can always, you know fight crime and maybe…grab a bite to eat or something afterwards sometime." He didn't know why he felt so nervous compared to yesterday when he made the offer. Was what Cisco said really true and was it getting to him? Look at her, look at Dinah Laurel Lance and then look at Barry Allen. If he really was trying to ask her out on a date he'd have no chance. This was the woman who probably hung around models during her off-time. No way he'd have a chance…right?

[Laurel]

Hazel eyes darted from left to right. Her father was right. Laurel Lance's determined expression wasn't noticed as she didn't know anyone here and they didn't know her. Still…pursing her lips, Laurel released a sigh as she noticed several messages on the device. She swipes her finger to touch the app and realized that many of them, were once again from Oliver. How many times could one man try to contact her. But part of her wondered if he knew, or if she should tell him about what is going on. "Is this seat taken?" Laurel heard a pleasant and familiar voice and the female pushed her index finger to the home key and it had a picture of her family on the background. Placing down her tablet, Laurel had looked up and seen someone who simply brought out the biggest smile from her. "Barry!" She exclaimed, her expression completely changing and her eyes glittering with happiness. "Yeah definitely, my date isn't coming until…" She looked down at her figurative watch. "The twelfth of never." She grinned and motioned for him to sit down. "I'm good, sore but good. It's weird sleeping in a new place in a new city by myself, at least in college I had roommates." It sounded silly but at least in Starling City she knew where to go, where not to go. But then again…she did have Barry, and well…everyone at STAR Labs of course. She swallowed as she mentally scolded herself for singling Barry out mentally. "How about you?" She pushed her tablet to the side of the table, bringing the cup of flash in front of her and gave Barry her undivided attention. Once he answered she would answer his next, "Job hunting went well, I went over to the court house and I have several firms and judges looking at my application and my resume, it looks good Barry." Laurel released a grin as she shot another smile at him. For once in her life, Laurel Lance's life was looking up and she was excited. It wasn't long before Barry complimented her career as an amazing and well sought after District Attorney. She felt her cheeks hurting, why couldn't Laurel stop smiling? "Oh and you're welcome, I tried to get all the blood out, so…hopefully I did." Laurel stated as she wrapped her hands around the cup of coffee. "Now that shirt, that shirt is just to awesome to get all beat up." She grinned as she gestured to her own chest to show she was looking at the Flash Symbol. Laurel stopped smiling just once as she took a sip of her coffee and listened to Barry talk about Laurel seriously considering taking a spot on team Flash. "I suppose it does sound pretty good. "Black Canary defeats The Flash in an epic spar in Central City, that also sounds pretty cool too." She was teasing him as that classic Laurel Lance smile was clearly on her face. It wasn't long before Laurel had raised an eyebrow, her smile still remaining as she noticed that Barry offered the two make it habit to fight crime, win, and then get dinner. "Why Barry Allen, are you asking me another Dat- I mean Dinner again?" She questioned with a slight blush to her face. It was evident that the man stumbling over his words was very adorable in Laurel Lance's book, or maybe it was just the fact it was Barry. "If it means that I get another chance at a movie most definitely." She was smiling at him, and really smiling too. "Black Canary, you have failed this city." What? She pursed her lips and looked off and around her, did Barry hear that? She stood up her coffee nearly pouring over as she took herself to her feet. Up on the TV monitor was the words 'BREAKING NEWS' that scrolled horizontally across the screen. "Holly, I am here at the docks in the most southern part of Star City where it has been revealed that several bodies were placed in a very cryptic manner. All women in their twenties with Blond Hair, wearing black leather suits. Could this remind you of anyone? The Black Canary. In this particular incident all of the women were as if frozen in time. This brings us back to a few years ago where-." Laurel couldn't listen. She turned to Barry and instead of a smile on her face she had a pleading expression. "You have work today? If not want to go for a walk or something?" She questioned as she put her tablet away in her purse. "I just need to head home and get changed." She stated before Barry could reply and stood. There was obviously bothering the Canary but what was it? "Do you want to come home with me?" She questioned but as she stood moved to turn around she was met with a towering figure.

"Wha…" She nearly yelled out but was stopped as she seen who it was. "Dig?" She whispered out, shocked. "What are you doing here?" She questioned with a whisper. "Laurel, you haven't answered any of Oliver's—." "John, because I don't need to." She hissed out as she took a step back, forgetting for just a moment Barry was there. "Oliver had the opportunity to speak to me many of times and he chose differently. So no, I don't need to speak to him." "Laurel things like these need to be addressed and you need to put aside your…" Again, Laurel cut him off. "I know who it is Diggle and I am not scared of him. Okay? You can report that back to Oliver if he needs to." She was heated and her body was nearly shaking. "Laurel you know I'm not a messenger or an advocate for Oliver I know he's human just like the rest of us, but Laurel you ARE in danger" Diggle stated with an expression of pure and utter worry. "Dig, I get it. But I'm fine now, I can take care of myself." She subtly pulled back her suit to show her wound that she had obtained the night before. "I can do it Dig, I'm stronger now. I don't need anyone to protect me, I'll decide that." She stated as he gave a sigh and cast his eyes in barry's direction. "Hey Barry. But listen Laurel, I'm serious. If you need anything, don't hesitate to contact Lyla or myself, we are here for you." Laurel nodded her head as he motioned outside. Looking back at Barry she motioned for him to follow and if he did, Laurel walked behind Diggle. Once outside, Laurel's eyes widened. "Everything is here, all your gear. Weapons. Even this." Diggle gestured onto the curb where Laurel Lance's motorcycle was. "Dig…" "Oliver and Felicity wanted you to have it in case you ever needed to get into a high speed chase." Laurel smiled and looked at Barry. "Want to race?" She teased and looked back at Diggle. "Listen, thank you. I appreciate everything Diggle but please, PLEASE, let them know that I'm alright?" She whispered out and wrapped her arms around a dear friend. Once everyone said their piece, Laurel stared at her motorcycle with a large box on the back of it. "I'm going to drop this stuff off, wanna come?" She questioned and it was once again like a cloud lifted and she seen Barry again. Barry Allen was probably going to be one of her closest friends.

[Barry]

There it was, that gorgeous smile that acted like a damn tractor beam. Barry could have felt like his world was caving in with no sign of life in sight and Laurels smile would still put a smile on his face. He didn't understand just why her look was so hypnotic or furthermore why it was so easy to let any walls he had down around her. What did she have that so many others didn't? It's not as if Barry was a concealed and broody person, he was very upbeat and high spirited but to tell Laurel as much as he did about how he felt on their very first night out together, it was just surreal. Yesterday his mind couldn't leave Zoom or what he had to do to stop the Speed Demon but today, today his biggest concern was whether his night out with Laurel last night was a date or not and how he could take her out on another one without scaring her away. What the Hell happened? Her first joke forced a chuckle out of him. "Well it's his loss then." He said with a small wink. Nothing outrageous, just his method to keep things comfortable between the two. He listened on to what the woman had to say and his smile never seemed to falter. "Good, I'm glad I did a decent job patching you up. Who knows, if the hero business doesn't work out for me maybe I have a calling as a doctor." He said with a laugh before he nodded. "I'm doing alright though, got a bit more sleep then usual but I'm feeling great." A smile adorned his lips before he listened to her speak about her day. "You're gonna land something in no time Laurel I just know it." His voice radiated optimism and he meant every word of it. "Everything just takes a bit of time but it's going to happen for you, after all, you're Laurel Lance." Barry said with another smile before he realized he was smiling like an idiot. He couldn't help it, he was happy and I mean truly happy. All of his worries, even if it was for a moment, were washed away. "Yeah, the shirt doesn't look too bad right? Granted my other shirt looks amazing thanks to you but, I guess this shirt will come in handy on days all of my shirts need to be washed right?" He asked with a chuckle before he listened in. His smile ironically widened at her next point. "Beat me in a spar? Wow, I never would have taken Laurel Lance to be a c*cky one." He said with a laugh. "Who knows, maybe we'll have to test that one of these days. See what the Black Canary can do against the Flash eh?" Another wink was given. This was a great moment, and nothing could ruin it…nothing except his stuttering words before he made a fool of himself. Luckily for him, Laurel didn't seem to mind and instead went with it. He couldn't believe how easily she went with it and if he didn't know any better he'd say he saw her blush. Nah, maybe he was seeing things. No way Laurel Lance could blush to someone like him, it was just impossible. Still her willingness to accompany him on another nightly adventure put a big smile right on his face. "That sounds like a great time." He said when suddenly she rose from her feet with an expression that changed quicker than he did into his speedster suit.

At first he had no idea what it was that had her so worked up. In fact Barry was left fumbling to keep the coffee on her side of the table in the cup instead of on the table. When he did manage to contain the coffee however his eyes turned from Laurel to the direction she faced. Her eyes were on the television screen and he heard it all. Something was wrong very wrong and it involved the Black Canary somehow. Either that or this particular serial killer had a thing for a very specific set of women. Barry's eyes shift back and forth from the television to Laurel and back to the television again. Finally they broke from the tv entirely and focused on Laurel. "What's going on? Do you know who's doing this?" He asked before he took note of Laurel coming to a stand and almost in a panic trying to take herself from Jitters entirely. Of course Barry was going to follow but just what was it that had Laurel so frightened? His question needed an answer and he hoped it would come soon but regardless it wouldn't stop him from being at her side. Giving her a nod and coming to a stand he took note of Laurel running into a familiar figure. A gentle smile crossed his lips when Barry's eyes fell upon John Diggle, a man that had a reputation amongst both teams as a guy they could turn to and a guy they could trust. This particular situation was no different and when Diggle stopped Laurel and informed her she was in danger, Barry stood next to her and listened closely. He didn't know who or what was after Laurel but he knew he wouldn't let anyone harm her, not while he had something to say about it. In fact, Barry's eyes concentrated on Diggle almost as if there was a hidden message within his words he tried to search for. He knew if Diggle had any information on who was behind the attack he'd shed the light but then with the way Laurel responded it was clear that she knew exactly who it was and what she was going to do about it. This forced a sigh from Barry but at the very least she was in Central City where HE could keep an eye on her. She was a big girl, she was the frickin Black Canary for Gods sake but she was also human. Anything could happen and with the possibility of Zoom still out there…No, no he was stuck in Earth 2, there was no threat from him until Barry found a way to step into his world and finish what he started. But there was Hydro still out there somewhere. He'd have to keep on high alert for him. Either way, that wasn't as important as sticking by Laurel. When Diggle turned his attention to Barry, the speedster nodded and replied, "Hey Diggle." Before he allowed him a chance to continue what he had to say to Laurel. It didn't take a genius to know that Diggle cared a lot about Laurel and was concerned with her recent move. That's why Barry took a step forward and addressed Diggle. "I promise she'll be alright Dig." He said with a small smile. "Laurel's come a long way since she started and I'm telling you she's an amazing hero now. She'll be just fine." He said with the utmost confidence and that was clearly depicted in his eyes. He held no hint of sarcasm or second guessing. No Barry knew what he was saying and he'd back it up any day. With the goodbyes in order Barry turned to Laurel who no doubt took a seat upon her bike. It looked incredible and most importantly it looked like it was quick. "Meet you there?" he asked with a grin and a wink before the Scarlet Speedster took off in a flash.

When Barry Allen arrived at the apartment he stood outside and waited for Laurel to arrive with both arms crossed. When she did pull up to the curb Barry let a smile escape him. "What took you so long?" He asked with a chuckle before he continued. "Seriously though that bike's fast. You're gonna be keeping up with the bad guys with no problem." He said with a nod before he stepped over to the box which held her equipment. Unrapping it from the bike, he held it in his arm along with anything that remained in his left hand. "Ready to head up?" He asked before following Laurel if she agreed and took the two upstairs. Once upstairs Barry stepped inside the apartment and laid her belongings down beside the couch before he immediately stepped toward the window. Sure his expression didn't seem it the entire time but he was worried. Not for himself, but for Laurel. She could take care of herself, he meant that, but he said nothing about not worrying about her safety. He had to know what he was dealing with or he might not find a way to stop it. With a sigh, Barry waited in the living room while Laurel no doubt changed into something more fitting for a fight should it come their way. Once she was changed, Barry turned to meet Laurel and for the first time today his expression was not that of a smile. She was smart, he knew that, he knew she'd pick up on his body language pretty easily. "You know we have to talk about it right?" he asked knowing that bringing up whomever it was that was after her would likely spark some less than pleasant emotions within her. "We still have Hydro running around the city and there's no telling when we're gonna run into him again. We still don't have a plan of attack for him and now we have someone else to worry about. Laurel I'm not going to tell you what to do or how to handle yourself but I am going to help. You and I are partners, so your partner is asking you, who are we dealing with and why do they want you dead?" His eyes were focused on her now. The floor was hers and he was all ears. He wasn't going to let anyone harm his friend if he had something to say about it but he needed to know just who this person was. He hoped she would tell him because there was a certain Meta-Human still on the loose and it wouldn't be long before he struck again. The clock was ticking.


End file.
